


Dramatic love

by Loukas



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Love Triangles, Psychological Drama, Romantic Comedy
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 12:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17683340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loukas/pseuds/Loukas
Summary: Flaky vient d'entrer dans son nouveau lycée. Elle intègre rapidement un groupe d'amis composé de Flippy, un garçon très charmant, Nutty qui a personnalité très excentrique, et les jumeaux Lifty et Shifty, dont la ressemblance physique est frappante mais avec des caractères radicalement opposés. Entre les moments entre amis, un amour naissant, l'arrivée de nouvelles tensions, des secrets et d'autres difficultés au lycée, Flaky devra, tant bien que mal, continuer sa vie de lycéenne avec son nouveau groupe d'amis.





	1. Bienvenue parmi nous !

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fanfic me tient particulièrement à cœur, je me suis inspirée du doujinshi de Chama (que je vous recommande vivement, bien que ses dessins soient difficiles à trouver sur le net maintenant...) nommé Happy Tree High. Cette version m'a tellement plu que j'ai décidé de m'en inspirer pour faire cette fanfic.  
> Très bonne lecture !

**Pdv Flippy**

 

Mon nom est Flippy, et je suis élève de 2ème année au lycée Happy Tree High, un lycée très réputé. Je mène une vie tout à fait normale, hormis certaines difficultés personnelles. 

Je menais un début de journée tout à fait normal. Mais, après nous être installés, notre professeur, M.Lumpy, nous faisait l'annonce suivante :

"Bonjour tout le monde, avant de démarrer le cours, je tiens à vous préciser qu'une nouvelle élève arrivera la semaine prochaine. Je compte sur vous pour lui faire un bon accueil"

 

Une nouvelle...? Je me demande à quoi elle ressemble… 

 

La semaine suivante, la nouvelle arriva. Elle s'appelle Flaky. C'est une jolie fille aux longs cheveux rouges bouclés. Malgré son air enfantin, je la trouve plutôt... Comment dire... Mignonne...?

Mon meilleur ami, Nutty, m'interpela :

"Psst... Flippy..."

" .... Quoi Nutty..?!"

"Elle te plait pas vrai?" Me dit-il avec un air malicieux

"N'importe quoi...! Arrête de t'imaginer de ces trucs..."

Nutty continua de me dévisager en pouffant de rire. Quel idiot ce type... Et dire qu'on est potes depuis la maternelle.

Soudain, Flaky se rapproche de nous, s'installe à la table à ma droite. Je lui sourit, histoire de me montrer amical. Elle me sourit en retour.

Nutty commence à la harceler de questions après nous avoir présentés. Elle semble gênée mais aussi contente que quelqu'un lui ai adressé la parole.

 

À midi, avec Nutty, nous décidons d'aller manger sur le toit de l'école. En quittant la classe, je vis que Flaky était toute seule.  Je m'approcha d'elle.

"Tu veux venir manger avec nous?"

"Euh.. Et bien..." Répondit-elle, toute rouge. "Je veux pas vous déranger..."

Nutty attrapa ses mains et la regarda droit dans les yeux.

"Jamais,  tu entend, jamais tu ne nous dérangeras ! Au contraire, on est ravis de t'accueillir dans notre groupe !"

Cet imbécile ne changera jamais... Avec son cœur en or...

Flaky hocha la tête, lui offrant un grand sourire.

Au moment où nous sommes arrivés sur le toit, nous vîmes deux de nos amis, des jumeaux, qui, visiblement, nous attendaient depuis un moment.

Le plus jeune s'écria "Ah ! Vous v'là enfin !" Il regarda Flaky avec étonnement "Vous avez ramené une fille !!! On va bien s'amuser...."

Son frère le toisa du regard. "Lifty... Je sais très bien quelle idée tu as derrière la tête..."

"Pff.. C'est bon je plaisantais... Aucun sens de l'humour... "

Nutty fit les présentations.

"Flaky, voici Lifty et Shifty. Même si ils paraissent bizarres, ne t'en fais pas, ils sont très gentiiiiiils !"

Les jumeaux lui hurlèrent en cœur "C'est toi le bizarre !!!"

Puis tous les trois me regardaient l'air de dire "Et toi ! Réagis !"

Flaky pouffa de rire.

 

Après avoir mangé nos bentos, nous sommes restés un long moment à discuter de tout et n'importe quoi.

"Hé, tout le monde ! On ira faire un karaoké ce week-end?" Proposa Lifty

"Oh ouais ! On va s'éclater !" S'écria Nutty. Il prit Flaky sous son bras "Tu viendra avec nous?"

"Euh.. Si vous voulez bien..."

"Ça sera sympa avec une nouvelle tête. J'espère que tu chantes bien. J'en ai marre de ces casseroles..." Lui répondit-je en regardant d'un air moqueur mes amis.

Flaky sourit et dit alors "Je... Je viendrai alors !"

Lifty et Nutty la prirent dans leurs bras en hurlant de joie, sous le regard amusé de Shifty.

Je crois que nous étions tous les quatre ravis de nous être fait une nouvelle amie.

Même si au fond de moi... J'ai peur pour elle... De ce qui pourrait lui arriver lorsque je deviens.... Lui....

 


	2. Ne me déteste pas s'il te plait...

**Pdv Flaky**

 

Aujourd'hui, j'ai atterri dans une nouvelle école, dans une nouvelle classe. J'avais peur que ça se passe mal... Timide comme je suis... Mais finalement, deux garçons m'ont adressé la parole... Un écureuil, Nutty, assez excentrique j'ai trouvé, et un ours, Flippy, très gentil... Et... Très beau aussi... Ils m'ont ensuite invité à manger avec eux pour le repas de midi. J'ai ainsi fait la connaissance des jumeaux, deux ratons-laveurs, Lifty et Shifty. Ils ont beau se ressembler comme deux gouttes d'eau, ils ont chacun leur propre caractère. Lifty est un garçon jovial, qui aime bien faire des insinuations douteuses. Quant à Shifty, il n'est, certes, pas très bavard, mais il n'en est pas moins sympa. Nous avons mangé nos bentos et discuté. C'était amusant de voir les jumeaux se disputer et Nutty profiter de la situation pour leur prendre un peu de nourriture. Je suis à l'aise avec cette bande, même si je suis la seule fille. Ils m'ont ensuite invité à aller au karaoké ce week-end avec eux. Décidément... Je ne pouvais pas rêver d'une meilleure rentrée, pour une grande timide...

 

À la fin des cours, j'ai fait un bout de chemin avec les garçons. En discutant, j'ai appris que Nutty et Flippy ne vivaient pas très loin de mon nouveau quartier. Les jumeaux ne prennent pas du tout la même direction que nous au milieu du chemin. Après le départ de ces derniers, Nutty s'est souvenu qu'il avait des choses à faire et partit aussi. Je me retrouva seule avec Flippy... Moi... Avec... Lui... Seuls... Je senti mes joues surchauffer. Flippy me souriait et me raccompagna chez moi. On continuait toujours de discuter, quand soudain, deux hommes nous arrêtèrent.

"Tiens tiens... Regarde moi ça Bobby... " dit le plus grand.

"Des petits lycéens... D'Happy Tree High en plus... Tu sais, ce lycée de bourges !" Répondit son acolyte, dont la carrure était plus imposante.

"Allez, vous allez être gentils et nous donner tout ce que vous avez..."

Tandis que je tremblais comme une feuille, Flippy ne perdît pas son sang froid et, d'une voix claire, leur dit "Hors de question !"

Les racailles le bousculèrent violemment et commencèrent à le frapper. Je ne sais pas quoi faire ! Flippy... Tiens bon...!

 

Soudainement, Flippy commença à rire. Nos agresseurs le giflèrent pour qu'il cesse.. Mais le regard de Flippy avait changé. Ce n'était plus celui du gentil et aimable ours que j'ai rencontré ce matin. Non... Il avait l'air très confiant et surtout... Avide de violence...

Flippy se dégagea et frappa les deux hommes au ventre. Le plus grand s'enfuya, tandis que l'autre resta et tenta de me frapper. Flippy le stoppa et lui fit une clé de bras, avant de le plaquer violemment contre le sol. Une fois à terre, il  continua de lui donner des coups de pieds, tout en rigolant. Je ne reconnaissais plus mon ami... Flippy... Que t'arrives t'il...?

Après l'avoir bien amoché, l'ours se rapprocha de moi et me dit d'une voix peu rassurante "Ne t'inquiète pas Flaky... Je serai là pour te protéger si ces fils de pute t'embêtent à nouveau... Ou si d'autres venaient à te faire du mal..."

"Flippy... Tu... Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive...?"

A ces paroles, Flippy secoua la tête, et regarda autour de lui. Il était redevenu mon adorable ami.. Mais, en voyant cette scène, son regard était empli d'horreur.

"Flaky... Je... Par... Pardonne moi... Je... T'expliquerais tout promis... Mais s'il te plait... N'en parle à personne..."

Je ne savais plus si je devais exprimer de la crainte ou de la peine... C'est comme si il était devenu quelqu'un d'autre à son insu... Pourtant je répondis en souriant "Ne... Ne t'inquiète pas... C'est promis.. Personne ne sera au courant... Et puis... Tu m'as défendu.." J'essayais de cacher ma peur... Pourtant... Flippy me regarda tristement.

"Je suis sincèrement désolé... Je... Je vais te raccompagner chez toi... L... Les rues ne sont pas très sûres à ces heures là.... "

"M... Merci..."

 

La nuit, je fis un horrible cauchemar... Je voyais Flippy tuer ma famille, nos amis.. Et s'approcher de moi, un couteau ensanglanté à la main, tout en me chuchotant "Tu es à moi pour toujours maintenant...".


End file.
